


Don't Leave Me Here

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Galra Keith, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: Basically a dramatic way for Lance to find out that his boyfriend isn't all Human.





	

Everything was going great. Really, really great, actually. The Paladins had broken into a Galra ship in order to get back Keith. He had been unexpectedly captured not that long ago, and Lance had refused to rest until they’d found a way to get his boyfriend back. He couldn’t take this anymore. Keith needed him, and he couldn’t just sit around and wait for something to happen.

Lance had been the distraction. He had pretended that he was weak so he could get captured, while the others snuck into the base unnoticed. It was the perfect plan. They could bust Keith out in no time. Lance had already completed step 2 of the plan; knock out the guards and steal their blaster, then go to rescue Keith.

However, was starting to grow uneasy as he was running down a long, dark corridor. Towards the cells, most likely.

That was when he heard it.

The most stomach churning growl he thought he’d ever hear.

It was like nothing he had ever heard before.

His eyes widened, and panic immediately began to overwhelm the Blue paladin. What the hell was that?

He could hear faint voices coming from a room at the end of the hallway.

“See, child? Access your full potential.” Followed by a pained moan. Keith.

Lance was running again. Any fear he had before was gone.

As he reached the end of the hallway, the witch’s voice became louder and louder.

“Stay here, my pet. Rest. You will be our greatest weapon yet.” She murmured, and Lance heard a mixture of a guttural moan and a snarl. That…that didn’t sound like Keith.

He barely had time to duck around the corner and out of sight as the Witch left the room, along with two guards. As the door was shutting, Lance managed to run in behind them and slip himself in, unnoticed.

That was when the smell hit him. The smell of fresh, metallic blood.

His eyes darted around the room, and Lance couldn’t help but gag. There was blood all over the floor, and there was a guard, dead in the corner of the room. He finally spotted the footprints in the blood, and Lance felt his blood run cold. Keith. He had to focus on finding Keith.

He let his eyes follow the blood trail, and noticed it was leading to behind a control panel. It had been partially destroyed, and Lance could see it was covered in…claw marks?

“Keith?” Lance asked hesitantly, and when he heard a quiet groan, his heart leaped into his chest. “Keith! Keith, it’s me, are you…” He fell silent the moment he heard the groan turn into a vicious growl, as if there was an animal behind the desk telling him to back off.

That wasn’t Keith. That couldn’t be Keith.

Adjusting his blaster, he slowly made his way around the desk. He half expected the creature to launch at him, but when it didn’t, Lance knew something was wrong.

Really, really wrong.

If it was growling, why hadn’t it attacked?

Lance now stood fully behind the desk. There was someone huddled under it, now whimpering, and Lance felt a tug in his chest. Whoever or whatever it was, it was scared. He had to help.

Kneeling down, Lance began to frown.

“H-Hello?” He asked, barely above a whisper, and the whimpering seemed to stop.

“La-Lance?”

Lance could have cried. It was Keith. It wasn’t a monster! Thank God. Lance didn’t know if he could handle it being a monster.

“Keith-”

“Lance-”

Keith was full on sobbing, and Lance squeezed his eyes shut as he scrambled forward, pulling Keith out from under the desk in order to pull him into his arms. He felt Keith bury his face in his shoulder, and he winced when Keith reached up to ball his fist in Lance’s hair. That kinda hurt, actually. Keith’s finger nails scratched his scalp. Keith did seem quite desperate, after all.

“Shh, baby, I’ve got you. You’re safe now. Help is coming.”

“He-help me.” Keith suddenly rasped, body jolting in Lance’s arms as Keith let out an involuntary groan. Lance shushed him, running his fingers through Keith’s hair. His eyes remained closed, but he could feel how Keith’s hair was still soft, even after all this time. He played with his hair, until he felt the fuzzy base of his…ears.

Lance forced his eyes to open, but he was scared to look down.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he finally willed himself to look down at Keith. 

This was not his boyfriend.

Lance finally noticed the purple to his skin, and how his eyes were a solid yellow. Whenever Keith opened his mouth, Lance could see the sharp teeth that had formed in his mouth.

Lance let out a scream, pushing Keith away from him before he knew what he was doing. Keith landed on his butt with a gasp, followed by a moan of pain. As Lance scrambled for his blaster and aimed it at whatever used to be his boyfriend, he watched as Keith moved back under the desk, eyes also filled with pure fear.

“What did you do to Keith?!” Lance demanded, his voice breaking. He raised the blaster to point it directly at Keith, and the boy whimpered in fear. He was terrified.

“L-Lance-”

“Where is he!”

“Pl-Please…Help me. Lance…” Keith whispered, and Lance felt his heart break. 

No. No! This wasn’t Keith. This wasn’t his Keith.

Lance’s hands were shaking as he held the blaster. He couldn’t aim properly, and tears were now clouding his vision.

“I’ll ask you one more time. Where is Keith?”

“I am Keith!” The Galran finally wheezed out, before curling in on himself, a low growl escaping his throat, followed by a sob.

Lance found himself lowering the blaster. He had to do something. He couldn’t just sit there when his boyfriend (assuming that was his boyfriend) was sobbing in pain.

Shaky hands tangled themselves in Keith’s hair, and the other paladin immediately began to calm.

This was him.

This was Keith.

“Lance?”

“I’m…I’m right here, baby.”

“Please don’t leave me.”

“Never.”

Lance forced himself to stand, reaching under the table to scoop Keith up into his arms. He wasn’t going to attempt getting the other boy to walk. He had never seen Keith so scared, and if clinging to Lance helped the pain stop, then Lance would willingly let Keith cling to him.

He adjusted the blaster, and made his way out of the room to complete their rescue mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry


End file.
